swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sycthian
Sycthian was a Human male Sith Lord of the ancient Sith Empire during the Old Republic known as Darth Sycthian, and later during his life as both The Outlander and Darth Nox. He would also become the Fallen Emperor after his resurrection on Yavin IV. Sycthian was taken from slavery at a young age from Dromund Kaas, and would be trained to become a powerful Sith Lord, eventually killing his master, Darth Zash, after she betrayed him, taking the title of Darth. Achieving many victories and slaying many foes, he would eventually eliminate one of his rivals, Darth Thanaton, and claimed his place on the Dark Council. Overtime, he would encounter the Eternal Empire, led by the former Sith Emperor, Valkorion. Killing his son and daughter, he would finally defeat Valkorion five years later, and would become the Emperor of Zakuul, restoring balance to the galaxy. A few years later, Sycthian would grow delusional with his ambition to rule the galaxy, and followed in Valkorion's steps in hopes of achieving immortality. He sought out the holocron which helped him defeat Valkorion, and imbued himself with it, granting him his supposed immortality, but at the cost of having to drain the lifeforces of his victims to maintain it's power. Three millennia later, he would encounter the Ancient Foes, who sought to end his increasing oppression across the galaxy. After their fierce battle on Moraband, they would destroy Sycthian's physical body and trapped his spirit inside the holocron, which gave him his power, for many years to come. Sometime before the destruction of the second Death Star in 4 ABY, Sycthian's spirit would roam many planets, orchestrating his return. Secretly creating the Reborn Sith Order, Sycthian would seek out a man on Coruscant called Tivan Morra, and would take him in as his apprentice, granting him the title of Darth Imperius. In 12 ABY, a student of the Jedi Kan Toth, Noman Karr, led a sub-organization of the new Jedi Order called the Jedi Dynasty to hunt down the remnants of Sycthian's powerbase. This led to Karr's encounter with Sycthian's spirit, who murdered the rest of Sycthian's allies and left Karr for dead on Moraband, triggering the rivalry between the two. Deluded with vengeance and with the intention of saving the galaxy, Karr traveled to many planets after 4 years to finally destroy Sycthian once and for all. His former allies, however, defeated him before he executed his plans. However, Sycthian rose from the ashes of Karr's defeat, and proclaimed himself the Fallen Emperor, ruler of the Fallen Empire, in hopes of finally conquering every star system in the galaxy. Sending his most powerful servant and herald Kraven Voz to prepare for his arrival, Sycthian commanded his advisers, the Eternal Lords, to start carving a path of chaos and destruction across the galaxy. However, both Kraven and the Eternal Lords were stopped by the combined forces of the Vindictive, the True Sith Empire, and the New Jedi Order. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Sycthian was a Force-sensitive Human male born in the year 3698 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas, the capital of the reconstituted Sith Empire. Growing up as a mere slave, he would develop his hate and anger across his slavers, and would eventually reveal his powers when he slaughtered them all. This has drawn the attention of the Sith Academy, whom they took Sycthian in to train him in the ways of the dark side of the force. Apprentice to Darth Zash Supervised by the Lord of the Sith Darth Zash, Sycthian would train inside the Sith Academy on Korriban for a very long time, growing in strength and intellect and slowly mastering the dark side of the force as time passed, eventually finishing his trials and becoming Darth Zash's apprentice, journeying through many planets in search for ancient and powerful artifacts, whom belong to the ancient Sith Lord Tulak Hord, which Zash required for a special ritual. After successfully retrieving all of Tulak Hord's artifacts and handing them over to Zash, Sycthian ultimately realized this was a ruse set up by Zash to take over his body and achieve longevity, which ensured in a duel between the apprentice and the master. Besting Darth Zash in combat and Force prowess, Sycthian struck her down and assumed her mantle as Lord of the Sith, becoming Darth Sycthian. Eventually, this led to Darth Thanaton, one of Zash's and now Sycthian's rivals, to discover of Zash's apprentice unauthorized rise to power, and considered him a great threat to his plans of ascending to the Dark Council. Seeking to eliminate him, they would battle each other for over a year, including a Kaggath, which concluded with a duel on the Dark Council, resulting in Thanton's death, and Darth Sycthian's rise to the Dark Council. Life as Darth Sycthian After the deaths of Darth Zash and Thanaton, Darth Sycthian quickly became an important inspirational figure for the Sith Empire, after his triumphed victories against the Republic and the Jedi, and his mastery over the dark side. He was feared across many star systems, and joined up with many alliances to benefit the interest of the Sith Empire, and increase it's influence on the galaxy. Darth Sycthian would continue to eliminate the Sith Empire's enemies, and would bring would glory to the Sith after his many victories on countless star systems, becoming a feared individual in the Dark Council. He became powerful enough to draw the attention of the former Jedi and Sith Lord Revan, who returned from the brink of death to revive the former Sith Emperor Vitiate, in order to completely destroy him to end Vitiate's goal of annihilating all life in the galaxy. Ultimately, Sycthian would help form an alliance in order to finally defeat Revan and stop his quest for vengeance before he brings the Emperor his full power. Although they stopped Revan, Vitiate returned, declaring that he will end all life on the galaxy, starting with Ziost. The Alliance quickly moved to stop Vitiate from killing all life on Ziost, but they would fail, and would be defeated from Vitiate. Unexpectedly, after his success on Ziost, Vitiate would quickly disappear, no trace of him left anywhere in the galaxy. Rise of the Eternal Empire Leaving Ziost, Darth Sycthian returned to his companions in order to begin a manhunt to search for the former Sith Emperor, Vitiate. Unfortunately, they would find no clue for his existence. This was until they discovered a signal in Wild Space, where they finally found a trace of Vitiate's whereabouts. There, they found Zakuul, and a giant fleet surrounding it, called the Eternal Empire, ruled by the Immortal Emperor, Valkorion. Sycthian would confront Valkorion, and his son and daughter, Arcann and Vaylin, and would assassinate the immortal emperor, after being tricked by Arcann. He would be imprisoned in carbonite. After five years, Darth Sycthian would finally be freed by his alliance, and would quickly return to action to oppose the now new Emperor, Arcann. After many plans and minor victories, Sycthian would finally defeat Arcann. Shortly after, Vaylin would declare herself empress of Zakuul, and began launching a full scale invasion on Odessen, the Alliance's headquarters. Seemingly succeeding, Vaylin was killed by Sycthian after she failed to fully sustain her powers. Defeating Valkorion After defeating both Arcann and Vaylin, Darth Sycthian was one step closer to taking the Eternal Throne, and taking over the Eternal Empire. However, Valkorion returned, revealing he's been inside Sycthian's mind all along, learning his strengths, weaknesses, and venturing inside his thoughts to have the power to posses his body and maintain his spirit. After a length mental duel with Valkorion's spirit, Sycthian would commence a duel with Valkorion, displaying their powerful mastery of the dark side of the Force. Sycthian would eventually defeat Valkorion using the power of a hidden holocron, found on Zakuul, capable of trapping powerful entities and preserving great power within them. Using this to his advantage, Sycthian would unleash the holocron on Valkorion, and would render his immortality futile. With Valkorion's power gone, Sycthian finally executed the Immortal Emperor, and would claim the Eternal Empire as his own. Achieving Immortality A few years after Valkorion's death, Darth Sycthian would become the new Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, and would launch devastating attacks on his enemies from his Eternal Throne, waging battles on Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, and Iokath, in hopes of defeating the Republic once and for all. Although he would be victories in countless battles, he would never defeat the Republic itself. However, after conquering many worlds in the name of the Sith Empire, he'd begin to grow delusional with power, and eventually would follow in Valkorion's footsteps, and began experimenting on the holocron that trapped Valkorion so he could unlock the secret to immortality. Eventually, Sycthian would finally tap into the holocron, but before he could harness it's power, he was interrupted by his own alliance, and was forced to duel with his former allies, killing them all in the process. Shortly after, he'd imbue himself with the holocron, and would gain immortality, but would be cursed with having to absorb the lifeforces of his victims in order to sustain his new-found power. He would soon start to wreck havoc across the galaxy with his Eternal Fleet, and would continue to dominate several planets with an iron grip, prompting resistances to stand up against his oppression, such as the force-sensitive Sith Lord Darth Nullhiles. Battle with the Ancient Foes After millennia of conquest, Sycthian's oppression would be opposed by the Ancient Foes, an alliance consisting of four powerful individuals who seek to end the Eternal Empire's galactic domination once and for all. The Ancient Foes challenged Sycthian on Moraband, where a fierce battle would occur. Eventually, this led to Sycthian's defeat at the hands of the Ancient Foes, whom used Sycthian's powerful holocron that gave him his immorality to destroy his physical body and imprison his spirit within it for many centuries to come, seemingly defeating both the Eternal Empire and the Immortal Emperor once and for all. Masquerading as Darth Nox Many centuries after Sycthian's defeat at the hands of the Ancient Foes, Sycthian's spirit would be trapped inside his powerful holocron. However, an unidentified individual or group unintentionally released Sycthian from his prison, freeing his spirit in the process. Since then, Sycthian began orchestrating his return to the galaxy, and officially declaring his separation from the Sith, believing they were weak and useless due to their many failures in the past. Deciding to create a powerbase for himself so he could plan to resurrect his physical body, Sycthian began masquerading himself as a powerful Sith entity known as Darth Nox and created the Reborn Sith Order sometime before 4 ABY. Seeking out an apprentice to lead the Reborn Sith Order while he's on hiatus, Sycthian sought out the businessman Tivan Morra, convincing him of the Republic's corruption and greed, and telling him to embrace his dark past. Sycthian eventually trained Tivan and anointed him as Darth Imperius, the new leader of the Reborn Sith Order. After Darth Imperius recruited a brand new apprentice, a force-sensitive slave girl called Jenera Ryku, Sycthian sent his plans into motion, luring the two Sith to Hoth, where he betrayed them. Much to Sycthian's will, Imperius and Shayara survived Sycthian's attack, and escaped Hoth. Sycthian's Resurrection :''See the Resurrection of Sycthian for more information. With Noman Karr, Sycthian's latest enemy, on the loose, operating with the Galactic Alliance and equipped with the destructive Mass Shadow Generator, Sycthian manipulated Karr into resurrecting him by giving himself enough power to create a physical body. After a test of the Mass Shadow Generator on Ziost, Noman Karr would be betrayed by his allies Syn Zuko and Hermes, his true name Dez Pluto, back on Yavin IV. After a short battle with the duo and Karr's former master Kan Toth, Karr would rift away to begin his diversion. Noman Karr's fleet began their invasion on Coruscant and Dromund Kaas simultaneously, luring the Jedi Sarah Sibria into battling the fleet, while the True Sith Empire fought Karr's forces on Dromund Kaas. On Yavin IV, Karr began using the Mass Shadow Generator but was confronted by Kan Toth. After a duel between the two, Karr would defeat Kan, exhausting him. Shortly after, Karr was confronted by the leader of the Vindictive High Lord Valn, and Sarah Sibria, who returned after defeating Karr's fleet on Coruscant. The two began fighting Karr, before Syn Zuko returned, taking his fleet to fight off Karr. After Sarah seemingly destroyed the Mass Shadow Generator, Sycthian returned to Yavin IV, declaring his return to the galaxy, and using the remnants of the Generator to give himself enough energy to create a physical body. He later seemingly killed Karr by destroying the Temple of Sacrifice on Yavin IV. Reign as the Fallen Emperor After Sycthian's resurrection as the Fallen Emperor, he swiftly went on hiatus due to him needing to create a physical body for himself. Because of this, Sycthian summoned the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz to lead his advisers called the Eternal Lords into conquering smaller worlds before his grand arrival. Many Eternal Lords such as Zahl, Jall'gelear and Theoros Carsen went on campaigns to take over multiple planets, but were stopped by the True Sith Empire, the Vindictive, and other influential factions. Eventually, most of the Eternal Lords were stopped and killed by these influential factions. This in turn caused Kraven Voz to come out of the shadows and launch his own campaign against the True Sith Empire and the Vindictive, leading an invading force to Coruscant, aiming to destroy the Jedi Temple and the Senate. However, Kraven was intercepted by the Vindictive forces, whom were aided by High Lord Valn during his invasion on Coruscant. With the Eternal Fleet battling the Vindictive, Darth Kron and Ragnar the Black infiltrated Kraven's capital ship, and dueled him inside. Gaining the upperhand, Kron and Ragnar combined their powers and seemingly killed Kraven, while the Shadow Army and the Vindictive eliminated the Eternal Fleet swarm. Personality As a Dark Lord of the Sith during the Old Republic, Sycthian was brutal, deceptive and manipulative, becoming one of the most renowned Sith Lords of all time during that era, while also rising to power as the Immortal Emperor after defeating both the prodigal knight Revan and the former Sith Emperor Vitiate. Eventually, Sycthian would become obsessed with power, and would seek to extend his own life to become immortal, which he later succeeded in doing so, but in turn destroying his own alliance and becoming the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire, later known as the Fallen Empire. After his resurrection on Yavin IV in 16 ABY, Sycthian would become the Fallen Emperor, the Immortal ruler of the Fallen Empire, seeking to subjugate and conquer every single solar system in the galaxy, claiming the New Republic, First Order and other factions and civilizations to be weak-minded, lacking in the element of evolution. Sycthian believed he was the worthy ruler to dominate the entire galaxy, binding it to a singular will; Sycthian's will. Powers and Abilities During his reign as a Sith Lord in the Old Republic, Sycthian was immensely powerful with the force, mastering the powers of the dark side and sorcery over three millennia of experience, becoming feared and unchallenged due to his reputation as the Immortal Emperor, a title gained after his victory over Valkorion, the former Sith Emperor, and Sycthian's eventually gain of immortality. Although he was formidable, Sycthian would later be trapped in the holocron that gave him his power, and would be killed years after. However, after his resurrection on Yavin 4 due to Noman Karr's campaign for vengeance, he would feed off the energies of the planet, and would reemerge more powerful than ever before. This granted Sycthian a more potent connection with the Force, allowing him to transition force pushes into simple devastating backhands, enhancing his force lightning to demolish entire structures with enough power, and granting him the ability to rift instantly at will in any nearby location, granting him the advantage of surprise. Additionally to his immense force abilities, Sycthian was also a renowned and feared Lightsaber duelist, eliminating all those who challenged his rule as the Immortal Emperor during the Old Republic. Even as a powerful warrior, Sycthian would still mainly rely on the dark side of the Force to crush his enemies, as shown when he was bested by the Ancient Foes on Moraband in Lightsaber combat. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Villains